The Battle of the Ice
by itskokohakufan
Summary: "I trust you, Kuchiki."


**ONE SHOT**

The beach is as blue as the sky, the sand is as white as the moon and the weather is as fresh as the air, everything is picture perfect and everybody is enjoying their time at the beach. The guys show off their muscled but sexy body as some chicks made their way to flirt with them.

"Oi Ichigo, that chick is way all over you." Ikkaku grinned, glancing at the girl with blonde hair and big blessings whose blushing so madly as red as Renji's hair.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, glaring at his friend.

"Oh. Come on! Don't you wanna see Rukia-chan's swim suit?" Ikkaku grinned harder, teasing the ball's out of Ichigo. Ichigo blushed madly, being the stong and manly guy but had this habit of being so innocent infront of a naked girl.

_DAMN YOU! IKKAKU!_

On the other hand, the ladies go to a bikini shopping near at the villa, Rangiku being Rangiku pick the sexiest blue bikini in the store that cost 70 yen that was made in Las Vegas.

"Rangiku-san! You're wasting some money!" Momo blushed at the so-revealing-bikini.

"That's not the problem here, Hinamori, what's the most important here in is that we can make the guys catch out attention by our sexy body and especially this bikini was inspired by J-LO!" Rangiku said trying to lecture her about woman's intuition. Momo couldn't help but blush.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Rangiku asked.

"U-Um, t-this on-" before she could show her the pink malliot, Rangiku went to the counter and paid her own bikini and paid Momo's pink bikini.

"Come on! Let's change." Rangiku chimed, dragging Momo at the changing room.

_NOOOOOOOO!_

"Ne Ne Ne! Booby-chan what bikini are you wearing?" Yachiru chirped, pulling Orihime's skirt to catch her attention.

"Hello Yachiru-chan and I think I'm gonna pick this one." Orihime smiled, showing her the yellow floral bikini.

"Nice pick booby-chan! Find something for me pweaseee!" Yachiru said excitedly. Orihime laughed at the kid's natural cutenesses and she started to pick something for her.

"All right Yachiru-chan, I'll pick you the most cutest bikini ever!" Orihime patted the girl's head.

_Hmm let's see..ah!_

"What do you think, Yachiru-chan?" Orihime smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Kawaiii! Arigatou Boob-chan! Hurry, I can't wait, what Ichi's reaction for you!" Yachiru dragged the blushing girl behind her.

_Y-Yachiru-chan!_

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki, Tsugi no mai Hakuren." _(Dance Sleeved White Snow Next Dance, White Ripple)_ Rukia chanted, drawing her sword at the hollow, creating a powerful avalanche of cold air.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru, Ryusenka!" _(Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring, Dragon Hail Flower_) Toshiro chanted, creating a huge burst of ice, blowing the ice towards the hollow.

The hollow evaporates in less than a minute as they lands on the ground with the same demeanor on their face. Except…"Yes, I got it!" Rukia mumbled loud enough that Toshiro could hear.

"I was the one who hit the last blow." Toshiro smirked, irked by Rukia's selfishness.

"Yeah, Hitsugaya-taichou, but I did help, didn't I?" Rukia said calmly, trying not to blow a fuse.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

_Is she making of me!? Who the hell does she think she is! I'm a captain and that bitch making fun of me!_

"Don't be reckless, that swing is too shallow, you didn't hit its head." Toshiro vein popped.

_Damn! I should've brought Hinamori-fukutaicho here! And I've done many things than him!_

"Which I didn't, What I did is freezing its legs and I attack it with my Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia twitched an eye brow.

"Yeah. You could've just kill it in one hit." Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

_OKAY THAT DOES IT SHORTY TAICHOU!_

"You're underestimating my skills!" Rukia.

"And you've got the wrong idea!" Toshiro.

"Wrong idea? You could've not come up with this stupid argument!"

"And you're the one, who began to be so mad at me!"

"Of course, I'm mad! Who couldn't be mad if you have said that?!"

"Maybe you're the only person I know, who is always so be sensitive over a little thing!"

"WHAT THE HELL HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!'

"SEE, YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME!

"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!"

"I KNOW, BUT YOU STARTED IT!"

Toshiro and Rukia started to bicker as they go to where the other guys have gathered.

_That Shorty taichou! He really did underestimate me! Who the hell did he think he was! Judging me like that! _Rukia pouted, dressing up her black bikini. _What the! Black? Who the hell bought this for me! _Rukia cursed as she took the box that was mysteriously given to her last night in 'her' closet, she look at the side of the box and it ha Urahara's face on it grinning and making a peace sign. _Well that explains a lot! That pervert! _She takes a look back in the mirror before she goes out from the cubicle. _This flat as a board doesn't make any sense! _She glared at her breast about to punch the mirror.

"OI BLANK FACE, I'M GOING WITHOUT YOU!" Toshiro shouted. _Why do I even bother…?_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY GRUMPY PANTS!" Rukia slammed the cubicle's door and saw Toshiro wearing a black trunks and turquoise stripes.

"_Wow, he looks ho-_ HORRIBLE!" Rukia shouted disgustingly.

"What did you say? Birdface?!"

_She's kinda look hot in that bikini… O HELL NO! GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

"Come on girls! Let's show those other bitches what we got!" Rangiku said, walking like a model and some guys whistled at their way. Rangiku wink at them, making them blush and die in nose bleeding.

"R-Rangiku-san! Don't use that weapon that could make other people's life in danger!" Nanao said stricty, embarrassed by Rangiku's action.

"It's okay, they're just guys." Rangiku said matter of factly then she continued, "besides, Kyoraku-taichou will be happy to see in that red bikini."

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Nanao blushed madly, ready to murder Rangiku's silliness.

"Wait…" Kiyone felt something, as the group stop in walking, her sister Isane said, "What is it, Kiyone?"

"Kuchiki Rukia's not here." Kiyone said worriedly, then the group look around back and forth to find the petite, short, back haired shinigami. Orihime is the first one to react, "Kuchiki-san is in danger! She might have captured by the aliens and the aliens might make her to conquer the world and there will be a huge alien and robot invasion!" The group sweat drop by Orihime's silly imaginations.

"But she came into the bus with us, right?" Nanao asked. They were deep in thought.

"Don't worry guys I trust that darling, I know she could handle herself on her own." Rangiku smiled genuinely and then said, "Let's go, they're waiting for us at the beach."

They nodded and make themselves look pretty and make their own way at the beach, as girls glare daggers at them as the guys were drooling at them.

"Hello boys, how is it going?" Rangiku said, combing her hair sexily. That made them blush as red as Renji's hair.

"Rangiku-san, you're always perfect and beautiful!" Hisagi entered, being the gentlemen in the group, he wears a raven trunks. Rangiku punch him in the face and said, "Did you just come here to flirt with me, didn't you!"

_R-Rangiku-san, I'll get you next time~!_

"Ara~you guys look hot without your shirt and with especially with that sexy trunks." Rangiku licked her upper lip.

"Rangiku-san, STOP IT!" Renji demanded, who is now redder than his hair.

"By the way, have you seen Toshiro?" Ukitake said worriedly, finding his white haired partner whose nowhere to be found.

"Now you said about it, Kuchiki is missing too." Kiyone said to her captain.

"Tsk , Where the hell are those midgets?" Ikkaku grinned, stereotypically.

"No it should be, Where the hell are those angry midgets?" Ichigo corrected him.

"No, it should be, Where the hell are those ice angry midgets?" Renji.

"No, No, No, it should be, Where the hell are those white haired angry ice midget?" Yumichika.

They all laughed at their whereabouts and then suddenly they heard a familiar voice, shouting and bickering along the way towards them.

"Since, when did they have a relationship like that?" Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, they seem close." Urahara said, who is starting to grin maniacally. _Well, this is interesting!_

"Kuchiki, looks hot in that bikini, what did you think, Ichigo, Renji?" Yoruichi grinned making the two idiots blushed like a tomato.

"W-Well S-She's k-kind of f-flat b-but y-yeah." Renji fidgeted.

"Y-YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOU DUMBASS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FALL FOR THAT!" Ichigo blushed, looking away from Rukia's sight.

"Awh, Good for him, but how about you, what do you think of Rukia-chan's bikini?" Urahara joined in the tease.

"S-S-SHUT UP YOU DAMN URAHARA! WHO GAVE THAT TO HER!" Ichigo said bothered to ask.

"Me, do you like it?" Urahara grinnred and has received a punch in the head by Ichigo's fist.

_Damn you Urahara! Why are those two together, especially they came here IN THEIR SWIM SUITS!_

"SHUT UP MIDGET! YOU'RE DRAWING SUCK THAT LOOKS LIKE A FUCK!" Toshiro grinned, as he said this.

_Wait I just rhyme something._

"FIRST OF ALL! I'M TALLER THAN YOU MIDGET AND DON'T JUDGE MY DRAWINGS BECAUSE YOU'RE AS TINY AS DUCK AND YOU DON'T HAVE A LUCK….to grow."

"It doesn't even rhyme!"

"I don't care!"

"Woah, Woah, WOAH! What do we have here!" Ichigo said, breaking the catastrophe between the two.

"STAY OUT OF IT YOU CARROT TOP!"

_C-C-Carrot Top! Really! T-THOSE CRAZY MIDGETS!_

"STOP COPYING ME!" Toshiro and Rukia growled at each other then parted away, crossing their arms madly.

"What a beautiful scene." Yumichika smiled.

"Aww Taichou is starting to get his shell out already." Rangiku admired, dreamily.

"Oi Ichigo! Toshiro stole your place, what are you gonna do?" Ikkaku teased him, poking his head with a stick.

"Are you okay? Ichi?" Yahiru chirped. _I have an idea~!_ Yachiru grab the crab to god knows where and put it on Ichigo's V-line. 3-2-1 snap! "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

_This is getting interesting…_ Urahara smirked as he walked towards the two mumbling something like _skinny little bitch! Grandpa shitty taichou!_ Urahara sweat drop, despite their size they could act so strong together as he's in front between the raging fire he said, "Okay, we'll settle this to a battle and let's add a little wager in here shall we." Urahara grinned behind his hat as he flash stepped behind Orihime and Momo making them fall on their knees.

"INOUE!"

"HINAMORI!"

"Oi Urahara, you're going too far!" Ikkaku.

"Daijoubo, they're just sleeping." Urahara said calmly.

"This is unacceptable! Why does Hinamori have to be in this fuss!" Toshiro said angrily, glaring the eyeball's out of Urahara's eyes. "And Inoue." Rukia inserted. Urahara grinned pushing his damn hat down as his habit and started to explain, "Three Games with only three rounds, if either of you win the final game, I'll return either of these girls to you and if either of you lose the final game there is a consequence and plus the loser will be the slave of the champion."

Furthermore of explaining things up, Urahara settled things for the battle of the ice, that what he named it. THE BATTLE OF THE ICE,_ No, the title is too cliché, how about, The legend of the Ice Prince and The Ice Princess, yeah that's it! _"OI URAHARA!" Rukia shouted, waiting for his declamation impatiently.

Urahara cleared his throat and said, "THE BATTLLE OF THE ICE STARTS IN 3-" Urahara counted

2

1

"GO! WATERMELON BREAKING HERE WE GO!"

Rukia and Toshiro began to roam around finding the desired watermelon.

Toshiro could hear cheering his name and assisting him the direction of the watermelon._ You think that I could lose; it's watermelon for heaven sake! _Toshiro started to listen his friends direction and he feel in his gut that he could win this battle and destroy the Kuchiki Rukia. _Wait I sound evil._

Rukia, on the other hand whose in big trouble because of the noise of cheering her name and cheering Toshiro's name. _Damn, where the hell are you? You damn watermelon!_ Rukia concentrates to the game and to her friend Inoue, _this is for you, Inoue! _Rukia smirked, she'll win this thing. Rukia ran to the right and smack the watermelon. "I DID IT!" Rukia removed her blindfold.

"Disqualified!" Urahra exclaimed.

"WHAT! But I just-" Rukia was cutted when Toshiro smack their OWN fruit, she mistakenly smack other people's watermelon.

"Baka, you cheater! You think you could win, do you?" Toshiro mocked.

"Shut up!" Rukia said, blushing in embarrassment. _At least I tried the harder way!_ "Congrats, Midget, I'll win next time!" Rukia said fume in anger, Toshiro smirked and said, "Oh you wish!"

"SECOND BATTLLE! Tug of War!"

The cheering is getting louder and louder and people started to watch the battle.

"O my, this isn't good for children." Person 1 said, worriedly, referring to Toshiro.

"OKAY WHO SAID THAT!" Toshiro said, ready to murder whoever said that.

"O my, did you hear that Hitsugaya-taichou? Children isn't good at this stuff." Rukia mocked.

"Shut up!" Toshiro glared at her.

"Is that little girl be alright, I mean she's so skinny and short." Person 2 said.

"OKAY WHO SAID THAT!" Rukia said.

"O my, did you hear that Kuchiki? Skinny and short isn't good at this stuff." Toshiro mimic her mockingly.

"Tsk, you dare."

"O, I dare."

"This is so interesting." Yumichika.

"Indeed." Urahara.

"DO YOUR BEST RUKIA! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Ichigo said madly.

"YEAH! USE YOUR STRENGHT! THAT YOU USE TO PUNCH US!" Renji cheered.

Everyone sweat drop.

"Okay in 3 2 1! GO!"

Rukia pulled the rope with all her strength._ Don't you ever underestimate me you fool!_

_Damn Kuchiki, I won't lose to a girl like you!_

"Tsk, give it up! You don't even have muscles!" Toshiro, pulled back.

"Shut up!" Rukia pulled harder.

"You're weak, you're useless, you're nothing, you could've just die that time." Toshiro glared daggers at her. _Damn I've gone too far! I'm very sorry Kuchiki…_ Rukia looked down, _What the heck is his problem?!_

"Don't underestimate me you fool!" Rukia pulled the rope harder and she got the flag at the center. She tumbles down as well as Toshiro, creating a disturbing position with Rukia on the sand and Toshiro, touched her left breast. Rukia felt electricity running in her spine. Ichigo and Renji glared daggers at Toshiro. Toshiro blushed madly, he didn't what to do, he could see Rukia's violet orbs, he couldn't read those eyes.

"Oi TOSHIRO! WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING WITH RUKIA!" Ichigo and Renji glared at the boy.

"Ahh! Captain you pervert!" Rangiku shouted.

"I-It was an accident!" Toshiro blushed as he still touching her breast. _Flat yet soft? What the! _Toshiro brushed the thought in his head.

"Enjoying yourself Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia grinned. Toshiro blushed as she said this and he finally let his hand go off of those flat ones.

"Kuchiki…" Toshiro said monotonously.

"Yes?" Rukia glanced at him, waiting for his another retort but only to hear out his sentence he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say things like that, I feel bad about it." Toshiro explained, Rukia raised an eye brow, grinning at him.

"A-And I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Toshiro couldn't help but blush like a tomato.

"I won right? That's the only thing that matters and I'm going to win this for Inoue and our business isn't over yet, you'll be my slave for life!" Rukia said, fired up.

_What an interesting girl…_ "O no, you don't!" Toshiro said.

"FINAL BATTLE! Racing Contest! Rules! The treasures are hidden under the sea, first comes to get it will be the winner! LET'S START IN 3!"

"Kuchiki…"

2!

"hm?"

1!

"Nothing." Toshiro said stiffly.

SPLASH!

"I wonder who'll win…" Ikkakku.

"I doubt…" Yumichika.

Rukia dived as fast as she could, and she's finding the so called box that has treasures in it, Rukia dived a little faster as Toshiro is following behind her, Rukia gulped, she really needs to win this battle, for Inoue and her for her brother's pride. _Wait, Nii-sama? He saw what happened ealier didn't he? FUCK IT?!_

Rukia swam faster and deeper as she found the so called treasures. Rukia grab the small box and as she turned around she found Toshiro whose in difficulty in swimming back upside. She widened her eyes, dropping the box aside and swam towards him as fast as she could, he grabbed his shoulders to help him back to the beach and Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist and cupping her face and kissed her, Rukia couldn't believe what's happening but she let Toshiro have his time with her own lips, it's the only thing that is usable for oxygen. She needs to deal with him later.

"What took them so long?!" Yachiru whined.

"I'm worried…" Rangiku started to worry.

"What's wrong?" Isane asked.

"Taichou, doesn't know how to swim."

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"You could've said something earlier!" Ikkaku.

"I'm sorry! It's just, he seems to be enjoying his time!" Rangiku said, felt guilty.

"Somebody do something!" Ukitake said. Was about to have a heart attack.

"LOOK!" Renji pointed his finger at the beach.

"They're okay!" Ichigo said, running towards the two.

"So who's the winner?" Urahara wondered himself, Yoruichi punched him in the face.

Ichigo carry Rukia bridal style as Renji carry Toshiro at his back, Rukia couldn't still believe of his actions, does he making fun of her?

"L-Let me go!" Rukia punch Ichigo in the shin as she go towards Toshiro's place and said, "YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Rukia said angrily about to punch his face.

"Hey! Hey! What the heck is going on you two?!" Renji said who is in between the two.

"That bastard! Dares to kiss me! I THOUGHT I TRUS—"

"WHAT! HE KISSED YOU WHE-" Ichigo and Renji AND Byakuya protested.

"I trust you, Kuchiki." Toshiro smiled genuinely. Rukia was taken aback. Toshiro leaned closer at her and kiss her on the cheek and said, "That's for saving my ass earlier." Rukia blushed madly.

"H-H-H—"

"We might wanna back out a little." Rangiku chimed as she see the flares at Rukia;s back.

"YOU DAMN MIDGET!" Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo and Rukia shouted angrily chasing the balls out of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

**THE END**

**BTW THIS IS A CLICHÉ TRUE EVENT. WE HAVE A FIELD TRIP IN OUR PE CLASS AND WE WENT TO THE BEACH AND THOSE ARE THE EVENTS THAT HAPPENED IN REALIY BUT SOME EVENTS ARE DIFFERENT FROM THE REALITY SO THAT'S ALL (HAPPY FACE)**


End file.
